


Soy Sauce

by AdvancedFangirling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, and a very flirty hot italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedFangirling/pseuds/AdvancedFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason points out an all too hilarious tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soy Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a headcanon/AU/whatever that actually_nico on tumblr posted.

It had been a slow day for the shop, so far only one person had came in to get a tattoo and Lou Ellen was dealing with him. A soft buzzing could be heard from the back of the room where they were situated. Jason looked at his tattooed arms, his whole left arm had been marked up to the side of his neck. At this point it would be impossible to get another job, anyways Jason enjoyed working at this small tattoo parlor with his sister and Lou Ellen. 

Jason looked at the letters that had been imprinted on the inside of his right arm. It said decide, commit, succeed. That was the first tattoo he had gotten, and one of the only one Zeus had allowed for him to get at 17. It was latin, as Zeus claimed his heritage was roman, so it was also Jason’s. Jason had been forced to learn the language, and it came easily to him so he allowed the tattoo.

A ring came from the door off to Jason’s right and he straightened up. A man walked in, at least in his twenties. He was a little shorter than Jason, with a long legs and a muscular build despite the man being pretty small in size. The jawline was to die for soft yet strong, his lips all too perfect, and dark eyes that were sweeping the room until they came to rest on Jason. He smiled, and Jason about fell over there, as he went to mess with his hair. It was an undercut, with messy black hair swept in all directions. Jason gulped, this man was hot. 

Jason adjusted his glasses, and the man now stood in front of him. “I haven’t seen you around here.” Jason blurted out. Fuck. 

The gorgeous man chuckled. “That was a sucky pick up line,” He said and once again Jason almost passed out. Even his voice was perfect. 

Jason dropped the clipboard that held the sign in sheet, feeling a blush rising up his neck. He quickly picked it back up and handed to the man. “I wasn’t exactly hitting on you,” Jason muttered. 

The other man rose an eyebrow as he signed his name handing over the clipboard. “Sure, of course.” The mans name was Nico di Angelo. Oh god, a badass name to go with his badass aurora.

Jason placed the board back down. “So what can I do for you?” 

“I want another tattoo, of a crescent moon with an arrow going through it on my heart.” Nico responded. For added clarity Nico was so nice as to pull up his shirt to show the spot, where even Nico’s toned body caught the attention of gay as hell Lou Ellen. 

“You got yourself a hot italian Jason!” Lou Ellen said loud enough for both of them to hear. “I swear I am going to fire you Lou Ellen!” Jason threatened the blush getting darker. 

Nico smirked. Jason looked at him with widened eyes before motioning him to come back. As soon as they got to Jason’s station Nico stripped off his shirt. 

“Nico you don’t need to do that yet.” Jason said trying to control his breathing. 

Nico shrugged. “Eh why not?” The man said and bit his lip, most likely out of habit. 

Jason couldn’t help but notice a saying that had earlier been covered up by his shirt. Below his neck there was some words in latin. Jason tried to hold in his laughter as he asked, “What does that tattoo say below you neck?”

Nico’s face became dusted pink and he scratched the back of his neck. “It, it says: this too shall pass.” 

Jason looked at Nico who was still having trouble containing his laughter. “Bro, that says soy sauce, I’m so so sorry.” Jason succeeded in not laughing until Nico processed it, leaving the italian with a dumbfounded look on his face, which left Jason doubled over laughing.

Nico hung his head. “Shit, I am going to kill Valdez.” Jason stopped his fit and looked at Nico surprised. “You know Leo Valdez?” The blonde asked.

Leo was his best friend and Jason had never once heard of Nico. “Yeah, he tried hooking up with my sister once and I was pissed at him. To make up for it he said he would give me a tattoo. Hence, soy sauce.” Nico explained his hands now balling into fists. 

This was the funniest thing Jason had heard in a long time. “Okay, okay. How about we get this tattoo done.” Jason suggested. 

Nico nodded. “And afterwards, I am taking you out to eat when you get off work, then if you would like you could come watch me beat Valdez’s ass.” 

Jason took the opportunity he was given trying to seem cool about it, even though he was a flustered mess. “Yeah, sure.” Jason’s voice cracked for the first time in years. 

Nico smiled happily and got comfortable, waiting for Jason to get started. “Nice ass.” Nico commented before closing his eyes. 

Now Jason was sure this day couldn’t go by any faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through someone elses tumblr and that popped up it only had like 50 something notes though so it was probably old. This was still fun to write though.


End file.
